


Drunken Idiot

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto ends up in Sasuke's yard when the party he's attending is busted by the police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the end of this, but I liked the beginning so I decided to just go with it.

He shouldn’t have been at the party in the first place. He had classes in the morning and a paper due in two days, but Kiba mentioned free beer and Naruto couldn’t seem to help himself. It should have been a sign, because every party he goes to when he has more important work to do seems to get busted by the police.

That’s how he finds himself scurrying to the fence and attempting to climb over it. It’s hard to get his hands in the right spots, with the wood moving on him like it is, but eventually fingers grip the wood and he manages to hoist himself up and over the fence.

He isn’t prepared when he goes crashing to the ground on the other side of the fence. The smack his head makes has him wincing, fingers moving to presses against the spot. Is that blood? He wasn’t really sure, but he had to get out of here. 

The only problem is that lights flicker on in the back yard. Naruto pushes himself up, ready to run, but when he’s on his feet, he can’t seem to catch his balance. He has to use the fence for support and it’s then he notices that that is definitely blood if the smudge of red on the white fence is anything to go by. 

“Naruto?”

Oh shit. 

That sounded exactly like Sasuke, which was fucking bad. He didn’t need Sasuke seeing him like this. Sasuke was never going to date him now. 

“Oh-” He’s swaying a little as he tries to get his balance, make it look like he isn’t as drunk as he actually is. It doesn’t really work though, because he stumbles forward a little into what he thinks is Sasuke. Apparently his mind is playing tricks on him because he ends up going right through the other and landing flat on his face.

“Shit,” he mutters, turning himself around so he’s looking at the dark sky. Sasuke blocks the view though and Naruto frowns. Why are there three of Sasuke? That didn’t make much sense. There was only supposed to be one of them. 

“You’re a fucking, idiot.”

Naruto smiles, silly but still wide. Sasuke rolls his eyes, hand reaching out to grab Naruto’s. “I told you the parties next to my house always get busted,” Sasuke states. Naruto reaches out to grab Sasuke hands, grabbing air a few times before Sasuke grows inpatient and just grabs his hand. 

Naruto didn’t even know Sasuke lived next store so how could he possibly put two and two together. “Whatever,” he mutters, snapping his mouth shut as Sasuke helps him up all too quickly. Everything is spinning again and he can feel the contents of his stomach churning. 

“You’re bleeding.”

Oh yeah, he was, wasn’t he? He totally forgot. The fingers pressing against his head make him remember though and he winces, pulling his head away too quickly. Sasuke frowns, ushering Naruto into the house with a hand around his waist and slow movements.

Naruto’s thankful when Sasuke lets him sit on the couch, fingers moving to press against the wound again. Naruto doesn’t pull away this time, noting that he can finally make out only one of Sasuke. He doesn’t like the look on his face though.

“I think you’ll need stitches,” Sasuke states. Naruto opens his mouth to complain, but snaps it shut when Sasuke holds up a finger to silence him. “I’ll drive you. Hopefully you can sober up a bit on the ride.”

“But-”

“No buts. You’re the idiot who feel in my yard. Plus, I’d rather not be the reason you die because I didn’t take you to the hospital when you had a concussion.”

Naruto pouts, but doesn’t complain when Sasuke grabs his arm and wraps his arm around Naruto’s waist. The only good part about this whole thing is that Sasuke’s been touching him so much. It’s nice, having Sasuke’s arms around him like this. He wishes it could happen more often. 

The ride to the hospital does sober him up a little, which is definitely a good thing. He can walk on his own when they go to the hospital, even if he wants to pretend he can’t so Sasuke will touch him again. 

Sasuke stays with him the whole time too, which is nice. He even ends up holding Naruto’s hand when the doctor comes to examine him- he does have a concussion, but it’s mild. He needs three stitches though, which he isn’t too happy about. He doesn’t like needles, but Sasuke tells him to suck it up and holds his hand and he finds it’s a lot easier to get though.

When they leave, Sasuke brings him back to his house, telling Naruto he’ll wake him up every hour like the doctor said needs to happen. Naruto insists that it’s okay, he can just set an alarm for every hour, but Sasuke insists. 

“You shouldn’t do stupid shit like that,” Sasuke says when they get back to his house. He sets Naruto up in the guest bedroom, frown pulling down his lips. “I don’t want to worry about your stupid ass every time you go out.”

Naruto can’t help the smile that pulls up his lips when Sasuke presses a kiss to his forehead

Maybe he still has a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
